KURAKU (ALEGRÍAS Y TRISTEZAS) LIBRO 1: COMO ROMEO Y JULIETA
by Raziel Soul Reaper
Summary: La historia es simple y está basada en un cliché bastante usado en las novelas de corte romántico: dos familias enemigas cuyos hijos se enamoran. Dos personalidades distintas, un solo camino y un futuro cruel. GÉNERO: YAOI IORIXKYO


**Capítulo I: ¿Iori Gakusei?**

La luz de la luna se filtraba por una pequeña abertura entre las cortinas que cubrían el gran ventanal, afuera de la mansión el viento movía las ramas de los árboles en una majestuosa danza, provocando leves murmullos, y haciendo que algunas hojas cayeran al suelo por no sujetarse bien; la noche estaba en calma, algún perro ladraba a lo lejos de vez en cuando, el canto de los grillos podía escucharse con claridad, todo el barrio se veía tranquilo al igual que el resto de la ciudad.

Y, dormido en su cama, un joven de aproximadamente 15 años descansaba placidamente de un largo y exhaustivo día, se notaba en su rostro que la paz y la calma invadían sus sueños, abrazaba su almohada con ambos brazos, algunos mechones rojizos caían en su rostro, respiraba entreabriendo sus labios mientras las sabanas que lo cubrían subían y bajaban con el suave ritmo de su respiración.

– Yagami – una voz de ultratumba empezó a resonar en la habitación, aquella voz era tan sepulcral y profunda que el joven abrió sus ojos rápidamente, se sentó en su cama sobresaltado, buscaba a un lado y otro a la persona que decía su nombre, pero en la habitación no había nadie excepto él – Yagami – de nuevo esa voz, se oía por toda la recamara, como si todas las paredes hablaran al unísono y susurraran entre si el nombre de aquel muchacho.

– ¿Quién? ¿Qui... quien anda ahí? – preguntó el pelirrojo asustado

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo a su alrededor se obscureció, ni siquiera podía ver la punta de su nariz, todo había desaparecido, ya no estaba en su cama sino en el suelo, de pronto, al fondo de toda esa oscuridad dos rojas luces se encendieron al tiempo que pronunciaban su nombre una vez más pero con más fuerza – **¡Yagami!** – el miedo del chico creció, se levantó poniéndose en guardia al ver que otros seis pares de luces rojas aparecían frente a él – he venido a entregarte el poder – decía la voz desconocida, mientras una llama púrpura aparecía frente al chico, al mismo tiempo que la oscuridad disminuía.

Cuando el pelirrojo alzó la vista su corazón se paralizó un momento, ahí, justo frente a sus ojos, un gigantesco y majestuoso dragón de siete cabezas lo veía fijamente, lo que había confundido con luces, eran los ojos de esa criatura, ardiendo como llamas infernales...

– No tengas miedo – las cabezas hablaban al mismo tiempo – he venido a entregarte el poder, toma ahora, el fuego de los Yagami

– ¿Este... es el fuego de los Yagami? – decía el joven pelirrojo mientras veía y acercaba su mano a la pequeña llama púrpura que había aparecido frente a su rostro, la cual aumentaba a cada momento

– Con él serás invencible, nadie te podrá superar, tus poderes sobrepasaran a los del clan Kusanagi, podrás destruirlos con facilidad – las cabezas del dragón se acercaban al chico – tú has sido el elegido para portar el poder de Orochi, puesto que llevas su sangre en tus venas – Yagami tomó la llama entre sus manos, era más doloroso que el fuego que estaba acostumbrado a manejar, pero debía soportar el dolor, por su honor de Yagami, en un instante ese fuego fue absorbido por el muchacho

– ¿Qué...qué paso? – preguntó asombrado, estudiaba su mano por ambos lados, no se explicaba qué había sucedido con la llama

– Ahora esta dentro de ti – el joven alzó la vista hacia el dragón cuando este comenzó a hablar – es parte de tu ser, de tu vida, de tu alma – los ojos del dragón se encendieron aun más – tu obtendrás el poder que necesitas, y yo... – el dragón hablaba con una sonrisa, veía al pelirrojo detalladamente, de repente su tono de voz cambió, se volvió aun mas fiero – **¡haré cumplir la maldición de Orochi!** – sus fauces se abrieron completamente mientras se dirigía al pelirrojo como una serpiente que pronto devorará su alimento, el chico abrió sus ojos completamente

– Noooo – gritó asustado.

En un movimiento impulsivo provocado por el susto, se sentó en la cama, abrió sus ojos rápidamente, respiraba agitado, su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor a causa de la impresión recibida, miró a su alrededor, estaba en su cuarto, en su cama, a salvo, todo estaba en calma, el silencio invadía la habitación, se podía escuchar el tic-tac del reloj al marcar cada segundo, con su mano derecha apartó los mechones que caían en su rostro, limpiando después el sudor de su frente, miraba las sabanas recuperándose un poco del miedo. Otra vez esa pesadilla, desde hace ya varios días era lo mismo, el fuego, el dragón, sus enormes fauces, era angustiante porque no podía hacer nada, no podía defenderse.

Dio un hondo suspiro y volteó hacia el ventanal cubierto por cortinas azules, apartó de sí las sabanas blancas que cubrían sus piernas, se levantó con cuidado dirigiéndose hacia el balcón, hizo a un lado las pesadas cortinas y abrió de par en par el ventanal. Salió, observó maravillado el amanecer, cómo los rayos del sol comenzaban a salir, haciendo que toda la ciudad pareciese un espejismo en el desierto, o un reflejo en el mar, los colores se mezclaban dando un espectáculo colorido y maravilloso; era un amanecer igual a los que solía admirar junto con su mamá, cuando era feliz y podía componer hermosas melodías con su piano, o pintar amaneceres igual de bellos o más que este. Aquellos amaneceres cuando se sentía amado. Se quedó en el balcón, recordando varias cosas...

– Yagami-san – unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que el pelirrojo regresara al mundo real

– ¿Qué? – dijo con desgano

– Su padre esta en el estudio y quiere verlo en 15 minutos

– Enseguida bajo – decía Iori con pocas ganas, ya se imaginaba el por qué de la entrevista, regresó a su alcoba dejando abierto el ventanal para que entrara la brisa matinal, haciendo que las cortinas ondearan un poco. Se tiró en la cama pensativo, la luz que entraba daba en su rostro, para Iori era una tibia y reconfortante caricia, miraba hacia el techo de su alcoba.

Era lunes, y eso sólo significaba una cosa: _"Nuevo Tutor"_, odiaba eso, cada semana era lo mismo, el viernes salía uno pero el lunes llegaba otro, que lata, se preguntaba ¿cuándo desistiría su padre de esa estúpida idea de los tutores?, él no necesitaba estudiar, de todos modos para lo único que le iba a servir a su papá era para acabar con un sujeto llamado Kusanagi, así que, ¿qué importaba si estudiaba o no?, cerró sus ojos un momento, debía planear el cómo se desharía de este nuevo profesor, pero sin querer al poco tiempo se quedó profundamente dormido, enroscado en su cama como un tranquilo gato.

Tiempo después unos fuertes golpes en la puerta lo hicieron despertar rápidamente...

– **¡Yagami!** – la voz que se oía afuera era fuerte, autoritaria, la única persona que tenía ese tono de voz en la mansión era su padre "Yagami-sama", eso puso nervioso al chico – ¿qué demonios haces que no bajas? – Iori no sabia que decir, lo que era seguro es que no quería recibir una golpiza, tenia que idear una excusa rápidamente

– Perdón pero… – tragó saliva – no...no encuentro mi pantalón – un momento ¿qué había dicho?, se golpeó con la palma de su mano derecha en la cabeza, qué excusa tan más estúpida, pero ya era tarde, ya lo había dicho

– Si no bajas en cinco minutos atente a las consecuencias, ¿entiendes? – el pelirrojo miraba la puerta, esperaba que en cualquier momento su padre entrara por ahí y le propinara una paliza, pero los gritos afuera cesaron, Iori se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, por poco cae al suelo cuando su pantalón se enredó en sus piernas haciéndolo tropezar por la habitación.

Al poco tiempo bajó, se dirigió al estudio, tocó la puerta con los nudillos de la mano izquierda, después de unos momentos como no obtuvo respuesta abrió lentamente, asomó un poco la cabeza y miró el interior recorriendo el lugar con su mirada...

– Adelante – la voz lo sobresaltó, dirigió su mirada hacia el ventanal, y ahí estaba su padre, observando el paisaje

Yagami entró, se sentó delante del escritorio de su padre y pasó la vista por el sitio, todo el lugar estaba sombrío como siempre, la única luz que entraba en ese momento era la que se filtraba por las cortinas del ventanal que su papá había abierto para mirar hacia fuera, la luz aterrizaba sobre el escritorio, pulcro, ordenado, con un estuche de cigarrillos al lado izquierdo, el retrato de su mamá al lado derecho, una pequeña lámpara de escritorio que estaba encendida y en medio algunos documentos, el estudio era uno de los cuartos mas grandes de la mansión, con estantes llenos de libros por todos lados, mas que estudio, parecía biblioteca pública...

– Iori – Yume-sama cerró las cortinas lo que provocó que la penumbra cubriera el cuarto, su padre regresó a su escritorio – ¿sabes por qué te he mandado llamar? – preguntó Yagami-sama mientras tomaba asiento

– N-no– contestó el chico nerviosamente, su padre le provocaba temor, no sabia en que momento recibiría un golpe o una bofetada, su papá era impredecible

– Pues bien, en este momento tengo frente a mí, la renuncia de Akari-sama – Yume-sama levantó del escritorio unos papeles y se los dio a su hijo, quien los tomó y observó detalladamente – ¿sabes cuál es la causa de su renuncia? – Yagami-sama juntó sus manos, las acercó a su boca al tiempo que miraba a su hijo

– No – dijo Iori titubeante, quitando la vista de los documentos, y encogiéndose de hombros, Yagami-sama cerró los ojos asintiendo con la cabeza, respiró profundamente

De repente se levantó de su asiento, la molestia estaba presente en su mirada, golpeó en el escritorio con ambas manos...

– **¿¡Acaso crees que soy un estúpido!?** – dijo gritando y acercándose a su hijo – sabes muy bien la razón por la que tu profesor se fue – Yume-sama le dio una bofetada a su hijo tan fuerte que Iori cayó de la silla, miraba con miedo a su padre, temblaba de pies a cabeza – maldición Yagami, ¿cuándo demonios vas a dejar de darme problemas? – el joven se levantó, limpiaba con su muñeca la sangre que brotó de sus labios, mientras su papá continuaba hablando – todas las semanas es lo mismo, ¿cuándo vas a madurar? – Yagami-sama regresó a su asiento, se calmó un poco y continuó – debes estudiar, no quiero tener a un estúpido e ignorante en mi casa – eso hizo enojar a Iori, que, aunque sabia que si hablaba aseguraba una golpiza, no le importó

– ¿Y para qué me va a servir estudiar? – dijo enfadado, lo que hizo que su padre alzara el rostro – ¿acaso no sólo me tienes para que mate a Kusanagi?, ¿No estoy destinado sólo para eso?, porque sé muy bien que quien va a manejar tus negocios es mi hermano Kaoru, así que... ¿por qué no me dejas en paz con todo esto de los tutores? – el pelirrojo se iba a retirar, pero su padre le habló por lo que se detuvo a medio camino

– ¿A dónde crees que vas?, aun no he terminado de hablar – Iori volteó, su mirada era de odio – es cierto, tú solo me sirves para matar a ese bastardo Kusanagi, pero ya te dije que no quiero a un ignorante en mi casa, por lo que vas a seguir estudiando quieras o no

– ¿A sí?, ¿Y ahora quién va a ser mi tutor? – el tono de voz de Iori era de indiferencia – ¿va a ser otro maestro japonés?, o ¿talvez uno de América?, ¿Un francés como el de hace dos semanas?, a ya sé, un alemán – de pronto cambió a sarcástico – no, no, espera, creo que no hemos probado con un tutor Africano – Yagami-sama lo veía molesto, pero Iori seguía con la sonrisa en su rostro – si, eso es, tráeme uno africano, a lo mejor ese me dura más que los otros, puesto que ya he acabado con profesores de varios lugares, pero ninguno africano, quizás esta ves tengas mejor suerte papá

El pelirrojo caminó hacia la puerta, en el rostro de Yume-sama se dibujó una amplia sonrisa y cuando Yagami tenia la mano en la perilla de la puerta...

– Ve a tu cuarto, ponte el uniforme que esta en tu cama – Iori volteó – dentro de una hora Furuyahitomi te llevara a la preparatoria – Yagami-sama comenzó a revisar otros documentos

– ¿Qué? – los ojos de Yagami se abrieron completamente, al oír la pregunta su padre levantó el rostro mirándolo con malicia

– Lo que oíste, ¿ya no querías tutores no?, ahora acudirás a una escuela como todo el mundo – Yagami-sama rió – lárgate ya o se te va a hacer tarde – la furia del pelirrojo creció y salió azotando la puerta

Subió las escaleras rápidamente de dos en dos, llego a su habitación y dicho y echo, en los pies de su cama encontró un uniforme azul de colegio, lo tomó mirándolo con fastidio, se iba a ver ridículo vestido así – ¡maldita sea! – exclamó sin ganas, aventó el uniforme en la cama, lo hubiera hecho pedazos en ese momento, pero no quería discutir más con su padre, con ir al colegio era suficiente ese día, como para recibir una tremenda golpiza.

Se metió a la ducha, abrió completamente la llave del agua caliente dejando que ésta lo relajara, se sentía bien el agua casi hirviendo corriendo por toda su piel, sus músculos se destensaron, y disfrutó del baño.

A los 20 minutos salió, una toalla blanca lo cubría de la cintura para abajo, sacó de su cómoda ropa interior, al terminar de ponérsela dirigió su mirada a la cama, el traje seguía en el lugar donde lo había dejado, lo miró un momento, lo tomó y comenzó a vestirse, después encontró del lado izquierdo de su cama una mochila negra, la alzó, para cualquier otra persona hubiese estado bastante pesada pero no para el pelirrojo que se la echó al hombro como si nada, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al estudio, pero antes de llegar..

– Buenos días hermano – una linda chica aproximadamente de 13 años, pelirroja de ojos azules le sonrió alegremente, iba vestida con una falda tableada azul, y una blusa estilo marinero

–Buenos días Akane – Iori la miró extrañado – ¿qué demonios haces vestida así? – preguntó un poco confuso

– Eso mismo pregunto yo – su hermana rió con alegría, Yagami se veía muy gracioso vestido de esa forma – ¿acaso a ti también te van a mandar al colegio?

– Si – el tono de Yagami era de resignación – ¿tu también? – decía el pelirrojo, sus ojos abiertos completamente

– Sip – contestó la chica guardando compostura

– ¿Por qué? – Iori aun no entendía por qué su papá mandaba a su hermana al colegio, si ella era muy buena con los profesores, ellos quedaban encantados con la chica, y siempre tenia al mismo tutor durante todo un curso

– ¿Cómo que por qué? – decía disgustada – pues por tu culpa, ahora TODOS nosotros vamos a ir a la escuela

– ¿También Kaoru y Yukari?

– Si también ellos, mi padre ya no quiere saber nada de tutores, sólo porque los tuyos no te soportaron – el pelirrojo se sintió mal porque su hermana lo miraba con molestia – pero ya para que discuto contigo – dijo la chica con un hondo suspiro – me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases, nos vemos luego hermanito – la pelirroja besó en la mejilla a su hermano y se dirigió a la puerta

– Akane – dijo Iori con premura, antes de que su hermana saliera de la casa, pero se quedó callado

– ¿Qué para hermano? – decía ella, le urgía salir, la chica era la más puntual de todos los Yagami después de su padre

– Cuídate – Iori la miró con ternura, la chica asintió con la cabeza y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí

El pelirrojo llegó al estudio de su padre, tocó a la puerta – Adelante – se oyó desde dentro, por lo que Yagami entró, ahora su padre estaba fumando, recargado tranquilamente en su silla giratoria, disfrutaba también de un poco de whisky con hielo, se sorprendió al ver a su hijo vestido con el uniforme, por lo que rió a carcajadas, eso hizo enfurecer a Yagami

– ¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia? – preguntó el pelirrojo sin poner atención a su tono de voz, el cual había sido retador, esto provocó que Yagami-sama dejara de reír y se pusiera serio

– A mi no me vas a hablar así, ¿Entendido? – Iori apartó la mirada cuando notó que su padre estaba molesto

– Esta bien… padre – su voz más tranquila

– Veo que ya estas listo para ir al colegio – Yume-sama lo miraba de arriba a bajo – muy bien, ahora ve a desayunar para que no te sientas mal a mitad de alguna clase – Yagami-sama se volteó y comenzó a fumar de nuevo dando por terminada la charla

Iori salió del estudio y se fue al comedor, donde el desayuno ya estaba servido, dejó su mochila en una de las sillas, dándose cuenta que en la mesa había un sin fin de alimentos, había leche caliente, mermelada, jugo de naranja, huevo frito, tostadas, mantequilla, mucha fruta, manzana, naranja, fresas, sin mencionar el arroz, queso, y más, pero nada le apetecía, por lo que fue directo a la cocina; abrió el congelador del cual sacó un trozo de carne poniéndolo encima de la barra donde se preparaban y picaban los alimentos, después abrió la despensa sacando pan y mostaza, regresó al congelador, sacó lechuga y tomate, abrió uno de los cajones de la gran cocina integral sacando un cuchillo, y ya al tener frente a él todo lo que necesitaba se preparó un gran y exquisito sándwich, bebió una cerveza que hacia más sabroso aun su desayuno.

Ya cuando estaba satisfecho salió de la cocina, subió a su alcoba, entró al baño y lavó sus dientes, le gustaba tener impecable su sonrisa, por lo que usaba una pasta dental con fluoruro y mentol (para el momento de estar cerca). De nuevo bajó, caminaba despacio, aunque ya era tarde, hacia las cosas como siempre, el hecho de que ahora fuera a la escuela no quería decir que cambiara sus hábitos, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Regresó al comedor y tomó su mochila, fue al estudio de su padre, pero esta vez entró sin pedir permiso...

– Ya me vo... – antes de que terminara de hablar, dos chiquillos entraron corriendo, uno de cabello negro, mas o menos de 14 años, y otro de cabello morado de 11 años, los cuales graciosamente hablaron al unísono

– Padre ya nos vamos – los chicos vestían también un uniforme, Yagami-sama volteó y los vio con alegría, sus hijos se acercaron a el, los abrazó alegremente, depositando un beso en la frente de cada uno de ellos

– Pórtense bien, ¿entienden? – decía mientras los chicos salían del estudio

– Si papá – dijeron y echaron a correr, por lo visto Iori no iba a ser el único que llegaría tarde a su primer día de clases, después Yume-sama alzo la vista y vio que Yagami estaba parado en la puerta, por lo que su gesto se volvió un poco amargo

– ¿Y tú que demonios haces aquí? – indiferencia departe del padre de Iori – ya tenías que estar de camino a la escuela

– Lo sé sólo que... – Iori bajó su mirada

– ¿Qué? – la paciencia no era una de las virtudes de Yagami-sama

– Quería avisarte que ya me voy – el pelirrojo se acercó a donde su padre, tendiéndole la mano para despedirse

– Bueno pues ya vete – Yume-sama le dio la espalda a su hijo dejándolo con la mano extendida, eso hizo entristecer un poco al pelirrojo que salió del estudio y se fue directo a la puerta.

Salió de la casa pensando en por qué su padre era tan diferente con él, a sus hermanos los trataba bien, los consentía, los quería, pero a él no; la verdad era que aunque eso empezó mucho antes de que su madre muriera, aun no se había acostumbrado, puesto que su mamá era la que le prestaba atención, se sentía feliz junto a ella, no le importaba que su padre lo maltratara o lo golpeara, su mamá siempre estaba ahí para consolarlo, no lo podía defender aunque quisiese porque su padre era, o mejor dicho, es muy estricto.

Con paso lento atravesó el jardín de la mansión, el cual era uno de los jardines más bellos de todo el vecindario, lleno de árboles y flores exóticas, Iori pasó junto a su árbol favorito, un cerezo que estaba totalmente cubierto de sakuras, se quedó un rato admirándolo, recordando cuantas veces se había refugiado bajo su sombra cuando era un niño, salió de sus recuerdos cuando tocaron el claxon de su limusina, por lo que continuó caminando, el ambiente estaba impregnado con el olor de las rosas del jardín, uno de sus sirvientes abrió la reja de la mansión e Iori salió, subió a su limusina y su chofer lo llevó a la escuela.

En el camino el pelirrojo miraba el paisaje, hacia mucho tiempo ya que no salía de la mansión, su padre era como un carcelero, no lo dejaba ir a ningún lado, lo único que Yagami hacía en todo el día era entrenar y estudiar, excepto los domingos, día en el que su padre llevaba a sus hermanos al parque, al cine, y si llegaba un circo a la ciudad también los llevaba a ver la función, o a cualquier centro de entretenimiento familiar, por lo que Iori podía descansar de su entrenamiento y como ya era costumbre también se recuperaba de las golpizas que le propinaba el viejo.

Iori observaba a la gente caminando por las calles de Osaka, cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones personales, señoras que habían ido de compras y cargaban con dificultad sus bolsas, niños corriendo a un lado y otro, grupos de hermosas chicas riendo, platicando entre sí, gente común y corriente, pero que hacia ya tanto tiempo el pelirrojo no miraba.

Por ver el paisaje Yagami no se percató que ya habían llegado a la escuela hasta que su chofer lo llamó, el trayecto había sido corto, pero aun así el pelirrojo había llegado retrasado, bastante retrasado.


End file.
